True Love wins All
by AngelofNicky
Summary: What happens when something comes back after it was killed? Can the gang save one of their own, or the shadows will consume the one? Will they be able to save the world again? This is part 2 to story of The Warrior of Lyoko. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 What's going on?

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: What happens when something comes back after it was killed? Can the gang save one of their own, or the shadows will consume the one? Will they be able to save the world again? This is part 2 to story of The Warrior of Lyoko. )

Chapter 1- What's going on?

It has been a year since the gang fought XANA, and they were enjoying the warm, summer like day. Yumi was senior, and the rest of the gang was juniors. Laura and Odd sat under a tree. Laura had her head on Odd's shoulder. They were waiting for the rest of the gang. Laura looked at Odd.

"You know it has been a year since we killed XANA." Laura said.

"I know. I can't believe it. It was just like yesterday that you and I met. That is when I knew you and I belonged together."

"We make a perfect couple."

"Yes we do. I'm glad Ulrich has you as a sister."

"I'm glad too." Laura said. She turned her head to see Yumi and Ulrich running to them. Over summer, Ulrich grew four inches. He was taller than Yumi now. Still Yumi could out run Ulrich.

"I'm going to beat you, Yumi." Ulrich said. He didn't saw the tree root, he tripped over it, and he fell on his face. Laura got up, she walked over to Ulrich, and she sat on her knees. Ulrich looked up.

"Are you ok, Ulrich?" Laura asked.

"Yeah" Ulrich replied as he smiled at Laura. Laura returned the smile. He got up. He helped Laura back to her feet. She still wore her Japanese uniform. She still had the pink inch long strip on her left side of her hair. Her hair grew longer. She grew two inches over the summer. Odd grew five inches, and now he was just as tall as Ulrich. Jeremy grew three inches, and Aelita grew two inches. Odd and Yumi walked over to Laura and Ulrich.

"I win." Yumi said as she smiled.

"You just got lucky. Next time, I will win." Ulrich said.

"I will like to see you try." Yumi said.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy yelled as he ran up to the gang. Aelita was right behind him.

"What's up?" Laura asked.

"Let's go swimming. It is hot today." Aelita said.

"Ok, let's go." Ulrich said. The gang went to their rooms, changed into their swimming suits, grabbed their towels, and they headed to the pool.

Meanwhile, a shadow was watching the gang. It mostly watched Laura.

"My master will be back. When he is back, he will have you." The shadow said.

"That was fun. I didn't know that Laura could dive." Odd said.

"I told you." Laura said.

"I don't remember." Odd said. Laura stuck out her tongue at him.

"Odd, you should remember. She told you last week." Yumi said.

"Oh, the only I remember something about swimming." Odd said with one of his smiles on his face.

"Odd, you're a jerk." Laura said in an angry tone. She walked away from Odd.

"I'm just joking." Odd said as he tried to catch up with Laura. He grabbed Laura's arm.

"Odd, you better say sorry." Ulrich said.

"I'm sorry." Odd said with puppy dog look. Laura couldn't resist, and she hugged him.

"I forgive you." Laura said.

"Laura, you are amazing." Aelita said.

"Thanks" Laura said. Then William showed up. Odd and Ulrich stood between Laura and him.

"Hello Laura" William said.

"Hello William" Laura said back. Laura noticed something different about William's eyes. His eyes were cold. They were black, not brown. (A/n: I really don't know William's eye, so I'm guessing they are brown.)

"How are you doing?" William asked.

"I have been doing fine." Laura said.

"I heard that you are the recantation of the warrior. Is that true?" William asked.

"Yes it is true. What are you doing here? I thought you got kicked out." Laura said.

"I promise Mr. Delmas that if he let me come back, that I will be good." William said. Laura got a shiver up her back. She knew something wasn't right.

"Well, William, I got to go." Laura said.

"See you later." William said as he walked past the gang. He walked around the corner of the hallway and disappeared. Odd putted his arm around Laura's waist.

"Are you ready to go?" Odd asked causing Laura to snap out of her daze. The gang started to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah" Laura said. Ulrich saw Laura looked worry.

"What's the matter, sis?" Ulrich asked.

"Something is different about William. He seemed cold." Laura said.

"Don't worry about him. He is just mad that you are still with me." Odd said. Laura smiled at him.

Laura was asleep when she woke up with an uneasy feeling. She thought she saw something in her room. She turned on her light next to her bed, and she didn't find anything weird. She turned off the light. The room turned icy cold. She felt a pair of cold hands. One of the hands covered Laura's mouth, and the other one touched Laura's shoulder. Laura felt something burned into her shoulder. In a few second, the burning stopped, and the hands disappeared. Laura turned the light on again, and she didn't find anyone in her room. She felt her shoulder were she felt the burning. She couldn't feel anything.

"That's was weird." Laura thought as she turned off the light. She slide back under blankets. In no time, she was asleep.

"Has the warrior been marked?" The shadow said.

"Yes it had." The boy said. His eyes shone bright red.

"Good. The master will please with your help." The shadow said.

"Thank. I'm glad that I can serve the master." The boy said.

"That is what the master wanted to hear." The shadow said.

"The warrior will never know what will happen." The boy said laughing.

(Author's Note: Who is the master? What does he want with Laura? Who is this shadow? Who is the boy? NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	2. Chapter 2 Pain and Love

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 2- Pain and Love

Laura got up, grabbed her things, and she headed to the showers. She was glad that today was Sunday. After she was done in the showers, she got dress, brushed her teeth and hair, and she went back to her room. She waited for the gang. They were to meet her here. She waited for ten minutes before she went to find them. She checked Yumi's and Aelita's room, and she didn't find them in there. She went to Ulrich's and Odd's room, and they were not there. She headed to Jeremy's room. She stopped at the door. She heard the gang talking. She leaned closer, and she found out they were talking about her.

"Laura, once in a while, she acts like she knows everything." Yumi said. Laura couldn't believe her friends. She continued listening.

"Well you can have your parents tell her good job, but not you." Ulrich said. Laura couldn't stand it. She turned around, and she started to run.

"Don't get me wrong, but Laura did a lot more than we did saving the world." Odd said.

"You are right because she helped us to get rid of XANA." Yumi said.

"Are we supposed to meet Laura?" Jeremy asked. Odd looked at his cell.

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet Laura about fifteen minutes ago." Odd said as he got up. The rest of the gang got up.

"Let's go get her. I hope she isn't mad at us." Aelita asked. The gang headed out of Jeremy's room.

Laura was walking through town. It began to down pour. Laura didn't care. She was hurt from her friends. She started to walk through the forest. She came to a rock, and she sat down on it. She was far away from everything. She began to cry.

The gang walked up to Laura's room. Odd opened the door to find Laura gone. He shut the door, and he turned to the gang.

"She is not in her room." Odd said.

"Maybe she headed to breakfast." Aelita said. She felt something wrong.

"Let's check the lunch room." Ulrich said. He was getting worry. They headed down to the lunch room, and they didn't find Laura in their. Sissy walked by.

"Hey Sissy! Have you seen Laura?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah she headed out of Kadic. She looked like she was upset." Sissy said.

"Thanks Sissy." Ulrich said.

"No problem, Ulrich." Sissy said as she left. The gang came up around Ulrich.

"What did she say?" Odd asked.

"She said she saw Laura heading out of Kadic." Ulrich said.

"Does she know why Laura left Kadic?" Yumi asked.

"No, but she said that Laura looked upset." Ulrich replied.

"Could she been coming down to meet us, and she over heard what we were talking about?" Aelita asked.

"That could be why she is upset." Jeremy said.

"Let's go find her. Ulrich, you and Yumi go to the park. Jeremy. You and Aelita check the factory. She might be there. I'm going to check the forest." Odd said.

"First we need to grab our rain gear. It looks like it is going to rain." Jeremy said. The gang headed to their rooms, grabbed their rain gear, and met outside Laura's room. Odd grabbed Kiwi.

"I go get Laura's jacket. She might be wet from the rain." Yumi said as she went in got Laura's jacket. She couldn't find Laura's jacket. She saw Laura's cell on the bed. She grabbed it, and she headed out of the room. She showed the gang Laura's cell.

"She never leaves with out that." Ulrich said.

"I know. Let's go find her." Odd said. The gang headed to the gates.

Laura sat on the rock. She was cold, wet, and upset. She got up, and continued to walking. She came to a cliff. She sat down, and she started to cry again.

Odd ran through the forest. He asked a couple people about Laura, and they said they saw her. They told him they saw her walking to the cliff. Odd said thank you to them, and he called the others. He told them where Laura could be. He started following prints in the mud. Kiwi followed Laura's footsteps. In no time, the gang met at the rock. Odd told them about what he found out.

"Let's go see if Laura is ok." Jeremy said. The gang started to follow Laura's foot prints.

Laura pulled her knees up, and she rested her head on them. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't hear anything.

"Look! I see her." Aelita said. The gang started to run up to Laura. All sudden, a shadow showed up. It stood in front of Laura. The gang stopped in their tracks.

"Come with me." It said to Laura. Laura raised her head up to look at it. It held out its hand.

"Just leave me alone." She said. The gang started to run to Laura.

"Laura, don't go with it!" Odd yelled. Laura turned to see the gang running to her.

"Why shouldn't I? You all said yourselves that I know everything, and Ulrich, you are upset that Mom and Dad kept saying good job to me. You all hate me." Laura said coldly with tears in her eyes. Kiwi came up to Laura, and he started to bark at the shadow. The shadow started to back away from Laura.

"Come with me, and I will be your friend." The shadow said as it tries to get near Laura. Kiwi barked again at the shadow.

"No, I won't go with you." Laura said turned to the shadow. Kiwi jumped into Laura's arms. Odd walked up to Laura. The shadow disappeared.

"Laura, about earlier, Yumi and I woke up in bad mood, and Odd was talking about how much he loves you." Ulrich said as he walked to his sister. Laura turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" Laura asked coldly.

"I love you, Laura, and I didn't mean anything I said. I was in a grumpy mood, and I shouldn't have taking it out on you. I'm sorry." Ulrich said.

"Laura, I was talking about Sissy. She acts like she knows everything. I'm sorry too." Yumi said. Odd wrapped his jacket around Laura's shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around Laura's waist.

"Can you please forgive them?" Odd asked in her ear. Laura turned to him. Odd gave her a smile. She looked deep into his eyes, and she knew she should. She finally spoke.

"I forgive you. I should hear everything before I should get upset." Laura said. Ulrich and Yumi gave her the biggest hug. When they let go, they started to walk back to Kadic. When they got back to Kadic, the gang headed to Laura's room, but they were stopped by Jim.

"Sorry, but you all can't go up there?" Jim said.

"Why can we go up there?" Jeremy asked.

"Someone got into one of the rooms, and wrote all over it." Jim replied.

"Which room?" Laura asked. She thought about her room.

"It is one the spare rooms, so you will have to go to your rooms until Mr.Delmas says it is ok. Yumi, Laura, and Aelita, you will go to Jeremy's room." Jim said.

"That's weird. Who wants to write on the wall in one of the rooms?" Aelita asked.

"Maybe it has to do with the shadows." Jeremy said.

The gang began to walked way, but Jim spoke.

"Laura, you better change before you get sick. You look like you got caught in the rain." Jim said.

"I will." Laura replied.

"I don't have anything else to wear. All my clothes are in my room." Laura said.

"I have a shirt and a pair short you can wear." Ulrich said. He gave them to Laura. Everyone left so Laura could change. She opened the door. The shirt was a little to long on her, but the short fitted her perfectly. She had her uniform fold neatly on the floor.

"I think they are a little long." Laura said. Laura's hair was still wet.

"You look cute in them." Odd said as he make Laura blushed. Ulrich saw her blush.

"I guess they have to do until I can go to my room." Laura said.

"That's the first time I seen her blushed." Ulrich whispered in Yumi's ear.

"I know." Yumi whispered back.

"What's going on?" Jim asked. He was in the room where the writing is.

"I don't know, Jim, but this wasn't done by a student." Mr. Delmas said.

"Who do you think done it?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but one the students are in trouble." Mr.Delmas said.

(Author's Note: Which student is in danger? Who did the writing on the wall? NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	3. Chapter 3 The Dreams

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 3- The Dreams

The gang sat in Odd's and Ulrich's room. "That's weird there is writing all over the wall, and there was a shadow showed up." Aelita said.

"No it is not weird. Last night, I thought I heard a noise in my room, so I turned on the light, and I didn't see anyone there. When I shut off my light, the room got ice cold, and a pair of hands grabbed me. One hand covered my mouth, and the other hand touched my right shoulder. I felt something burn into it. In a few seconds, everything turned normal again. I turned the light back on, and I didn't see anything weird. I shut off the light, and I went back to sleep." Laura explained.

"Can we see your shoulder?" Jeremy asked. Laura moved the sleeve of the shirt up. The gang was surprised.

"Laura, you have the mark…" Aelita said.

"I have mark of what?" Laura asked.

"XANA" Ulrich said.

"How can that be? I sealed XANA myself." Laura said.

"I don't know, Laura, but I do know that the shadows want Laura for something." Jeremy said.

"Whatever they want her for, they are not getting her. I will promise to that." Odd said. Then the power went out, and a white form showed up. It took shape into a man.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Laura knows who I am." The man said.

"Eric Hopper" Laura said.

"Very good, my warrior. Laura, you are in trouble. The one you know as XANA is trying to come back. I can already see that one of his shadows already left his mark on you. His shadows are called Shadows of the Night. They only attack at night." Eric said.

"Why are they after Laura?" Odd asked.

"The first time when XANA saw Laura, he fell in love with her. He is trying in his power to get her. He wants her to be his wife." Eric said.

"Why" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know why, but I know his shadows are you trying attacking all of you in different ways so be careful." Eric said before he disappeared. The power came back on.

"So we will have to protect Laura." Odd said. He saw Laura sitting on the bed with her head in her knees. Odd was sitting next to her. He putted his arm around Laura's shoulder. He could hear her crying.

"It is good to be ok, Laura. We promise to protect you." Ulrich said as he sat in front of his sister. Laura looked up. Odd started to wipe the tears away.

"It is ok." Odd said as he pulled Laura close to him.

"Do we have a chance with the Shadows?" Laura asked.

"Yes we do." Yumi said. She made Laura smiled.

"Thanks everyone." Laura said. She knew she was safe.

Odd tossed and turned. He was having a nightmare. He was dreaming about seeing Sam after a year.

_(Odd's Dream)_

_Odd cell went off in the middle of the night. He went to answered it._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi Odd, it is me, Sam. I need to talk to you." Sam said.._

"_Ok, when do you need to talk to me?"_

"_Now"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm by the lunch room."_

"_Ok, I will be ready in five minutes." Odd said._

"_Ok, see you then." Sam said before she hanged up. Odd got dress, and he slipped quietly out. He made sure that Ulrich wasn't woken up. He ran to the lunch room, and he saw Sam sitting on the stairs. He walked up to her._

"_What's the matter, Sam?" Odd asked._

"_My boyfriend, Pete, dumped me." Sam said as she threw herself into Odd's chest. Odd wrapped his arms around her._

"_Sam, I need to tell you that I have a girlfriend. Her name is Laura."_

"_Well she should leave you." Odd couldn't believe his ears._

"_She won't leave me."_

"_How can you choose her over me?"_

"_She is everything to me. She knows when I need help. She didn't leave me like you did." Sam started to back away._

"_She will die." Sam said before she left._

_A few days later, Odd found himself choosing between Laura or Sam. A stranger had a gun pointed at them. Odd couldn't see the stranger's face._

"_You got to choose with one you want." The stranger said._

"_Odd, you got to save Sam." Laura said with tears running down her face._

"_I can't choose." Odd said._

"_Fine, I choose for you." The stranger said as he fired the gun at Laura._

"_NO!" Odd yelled. _

_(End of the dream)_

Odd woke up all sweaty.

"It was just a dream." Odd thought. He got out of bed, putted his slippers on, and he quietly headed out the door. He headed to Laura's room. He opened the door. He walked in and quietly shut the behind him. He walked up to Laura's bed. He saw Laura sleeping peacefully. He kissed her on the cheek, and he sneaked out of the room.

_(Ulrich's Dream) _

_Ulrich was sitting in the gym when a stranger walked up to him._

"_I have Yumi and Laura. If you want to see them ever again, meet me at the factory's bridge at four. If you don't show up, they will both die." The stranger walked away. Ulrich never saw the stranger's face. He met the stranger at the bridge. Laura and Yumi were tied at their wrists and they hanged over the water._

"_I thought you won't come. You are braver than I thought. Now you must choose who will live. Will it be Yumi or Laura? Now choose. Every minute you take, I will start cutting the rope."_

"_Ulrich, no matter what, you got to save Yumi." Laura said._

"_Take me." Ulrich said._

"_Sorry, I can't. If you don't choose, I will." The stranger said laughing. He started cutting Laura's rope. Laura's rope broke, and the stranger took off. Ulrich ran and he caught the end of Laura's rope. The rope around Yumi's disappeared, and she tried to help Ulrich. Ulrich was loosing grip on the rope._

"_Ulrich, you did the right thing. Remember that I always love you." Laura said._

"_Laura, we won't let you die." Ulrich said. _

"_I love you, Ulrich." Laura said as the rope slipped from Ulrich's hands._

"_NO!" Ulrich yelled.._

_(End of Dream)_

Ulrich woke up to see Odd up.

"What are you doing up this early?" Ulrich asked.

"I had a nightmare about loosing Laura."

"I just had one about loosing Laura too."

"Could this be the work of the shadows?"

"It could be."

"What was yours?" Odd asked.

"I was in gym when a stranger came up to me. He said that he had Yumi and Laura. He told me to meet him at the factory's bridge at four. When I got there, I found Laura and Yumi tied by their wrists hanging over the water. He asked me to choose between Yumi or Laura. I told him to take me. He cut Laura's rope, and he ran off. The rope around Yumi's wrists disappeared. I was holding on to Laura's rope when it started to slip. The rope slipped from my hands and Laura fell into the water. You know what's funny. I knew the voice, but I couldn't find out who it is." Ulrich explained.

"Same as me. Mine is about Laura and Sam. I got a call in the middle from Sam. She asked me to meet her at the lunch room. I went to meet her, and I told her that I have a girlfriend, and she said that Laura should leave me. I told her no. Then it was a few days later. The stranger had Laura and Sam. The stranger had a gun pointed at them. I had to choose between them. Laura told me to save Sam. I told the stranger that I can't choose between them. He said that he will choose for me. He shot Laura. Then I woke up. I went up and checked on Laura. She was asleep peacefully." Odd said.

"That's good. Tomorrow we tell the others."

"That sounds like a plan."

Yumi tossed and turned.

_(Yumi's Dream)_

_A stranger had a gun pointed at Yumi. She stood still._

"_I should kill you when I had the chance. Ulrich will pay for taking you away from me." The stranger said. He got ready to pull the trigger. Yumi closed her eyes. She heard a bang from the gun, but she didn't feel anything go into her body. She opened her eyes to see what stopped the bullet. She saw it was Laura who stopped the bullet. Yumi opened her arm to catch Laura. The stranger ran off. Yumi fell to the ground with Laura. She held Laura. _

"_Yumi, promise me to take care of Ulrich for me. You mean so much to him." Laura said._

"_Laura, don't talk like that. Everything is going to be ok." Yumi said with tears running down her face._

"_Yumi, you and the others are my best friends. I love you all." Laura said before she dies._

"_NO!" Yumi yelled._

_(End of the Dream)_

Yumi woke up. She got up, and she headed to Laura's room. She opened the door to find Laura sleeping. Yumi shut the door, and she went back to her room. She slipped under covers.

"What a horrible dream. I will talk to the others tomorrow." Yumi thought before she fell asleep.

_(Aelita's Dream)_

_A stranger had a knife to Aelita's throat. They were on a cliff. She saw the gang standing. There was nothing they could do. She didn't see Laura. Laura sneaked up behind the stranger and she hit him on the head. The stranger let go of Aelita as he turned around to face Laura. He grabbed Laura. He pushed Laura. Laura grabbed him from falling. They both went over the edge of the cliff. Aelita ran up to the edge of the cliff and she saw Laura holding on the edge with one hand._

"_Laura, grab my hand." Aelita said as she reaches her hand out to Laura. Laura grabbed Aelita's hand. Aelita used her other to grab Laura's wrist. She could feel Laura's hand slipping. She tried to hold on to Laura's hand until the gang could get close. Laura's hand slipped put of Aelita's hand and Aelita watched Laura fall._

_(End of the Dream)_

"What a nightmare. I need talk to the others about it tomorrow. I'm glad tomorrow is school improvement day." Aelita said as she sat up in her bed. She slide back under the covers and went to asleep.

_(Jeremy's Dream)_

_He was walking back to school when he heard someone calling his name. He stopped in his tracks, and he turned around. He didn't see anyone. Out of nowhere, a truck coming speeding around the corner, Jeremy turned to see the truck coming his way. He froze in his tracks. He felt something pushed him out of the way. When the truck stopped, Jeremy saw someone lying in the road. He ran up to the person. He got there, and he turned the person over. It was Laura. He sat next to her. He pulled her into his lap. He had tears running down his face._

"_Laura, why did you save me?" Jeremy asked. Laura opened her eyes a little._

"_Cause you are my best friend." Laura said coughing. She closed her eyes._

"_Laura, you can't die." Laura dies in his arms._

_(End of the Dream)_

Jeremy woke up shaking.

"That is the worst dream I have. I hope it never come true." Jeremy said. He looked at his alarm clock. It said five. He got up, grabbed his things, and he headed to the showers. When he got to the showers, he found Odd and Ulrich there.

"What are you two doing up early?" Jeremy asked.

"We couldn't sleep. We had nightmares about Laura." Ulrich said.

"I did too. I dreamed that Laura saved me from a truck." Jeremy said.

"I had to choose between Laura or Yumi. A stranger cut Laura's rope, and I grabbed the rope. This took on the bridge of the factory. The rope slipped from my hands, and Laura fell into the water." Ulrich said.

"Mine was about me choosing between Sam or Laura. A stranger pointed a gun at them. He shot Laura." Odd said.

"You want to know something. I know the voice from my dream, but I can't find out who it is." Jeremy said.

"Let's hurry. Laura has workout in twenty minutes." Odd said.

Yumi couldn't sleep. She looked at her clock. It said five. She got up, grabbed her things, and she headed to the showers. When she got there, she found Aelita there.

"What are you doing up?" Yumi asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I had nightmare about loosing Laura." Aelita replied.

"Me too. I had that a stranger pointed a gun at me. The stranger said that he should kill me when he had a chance. I think he was upset at Ulrich. Well he pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes. I heard the bang from the gun. I was waiting to have the bullet to hit me, but it never did. I opened my eyes to find Laura took the bullet for me. The stranger ran off, and I caught Laura in my arms. We fell to the ground, and Laura die." Yumi said.

"I know the voice, but I couldn't remember who it belongs to. Mine was a stranger who had a knife against my throat. You all couldn't do anything. Laura sneaked up behind the stranger, and she hit him on the back of the head. When he turned to face Laura, he let me go. He pushed Laura, and she grabbed him. They both went over the edge. I ran up to the edge of the cliff, and I found Laura hanging on with one hand. I reached out my hand, and she grabbed it. I used my other hand to grab her wrist. I could feel her slipping. She slipped out of my hand, and I watched her fall."

"Well when the others get up, we will tell them."

"Let's hurry. Laura will be at her workout in fifteen minutes." Aelita said.

Laura got up to do her workout. She got dressed, and she headed down to the gym. When she got there, she found the whole gang down there.

"What are all of you doing here?" Laura asked.

"We are watching you to keep you safe." Ulrich said.

"You all never did that before." Laura said as she walked up to the gang. The gang explained their nightmares to her.

"We don't know if this is the work of the shadows." Jeremy said.

"It could be. Well I'm going to work out. " Laura said.

Meanwhile a boy watched Laura from the boys' locker room. A shadow showed up next to the boy.

"They didn't know it was us." The boy laughed.

"I knew they wouldn't. Tomorrow will be part two of the plan." The shadow said.

(Author's Note: I'm hoping you all are enjoying the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	4. Chapter 4 Rebirth

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 4- Rebirth

The gang watched Laura workout. Laura started to do back flips. Laura felt dizzy in the middle of one of her back flips, and she passed out. The gang ran up to her. Odd was the first one who ran up to her. He sat down next to her and picked her up. Laura was burning up.

"Laura is burning up!" Odd said when the others got there.

"Let's take her to nurse's office." Ulrich said as he picked up Laura out of Odd's lap. Odd got up. With Odd's help, Ulrich took Laura to nurse's office.

The gang waited until Ms. Perraudin came out of the room. They were lucky that she just showed up when they got there. Ms. Perraudin came out, and the gang went up to her.

"How is she?" Odd asked.

"She just has the flu. I will have Jim put her in her room. She is going to be fine. You all go to breakfast." Ms. Perraudin said.

"We will." Yumi said.

Three days later, Laura was well. Yumi waited for her. Laura met Yumi out in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi asked.

"I feel better. I can't believe that I got the flu."

"Everyone gets it. I'm glad you are well again."

"Me too, Yumi." Laura said as Yumi and she turned the corner to go down to Jeremy's room.

Odd's cell rang after school. He looked the caller id, and he didn't know who it was. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Odd. It is Sam."

"How have you been?"

"My boyfriend, Al, has broken up with me. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, meet me by my room."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Sam said before she hung up the phone.

Sam showed up.

"Hi Sam. What do you need to talk to me about?" Odd asked.

"Will you go back out with me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have a great girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Sam yelled as she pushed Odd in to the wall.

"I got a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"She is Ulrich's sister."

"She won't mind if I kiss you one last time." Sam said laughing. Odd noticed something different about Sam's eyes. They were black. Sam pushed her lips against Odd's. Laura came around the corner. She stopped in her tracks. She dropped her books. She looked like she had just been slapped.

"Laura, why did you…" Yumi asked, but she stopped asking when she saw Sam kissing Odd. Odd looked up at Laura. Laura turned around, and she ran. Odd pushed Sam away from him. He turned to Yumi.

"It is not what it looks like. I can explain." Odd said.

"You broke Laura's heart. What are you doing here Sam?" Yumi asked coldly.

"I'm doing my job. See you around." Sam said as she walked away.

"Odd, how could you do that to Laura? She loved you with all her heart."

"Yumi, listen. Sam is not Sam. She wasn't the same as we knew her. She forced me to kiss her. She wasn't herself. Her eyes were black." Odd said.

"You are right. She wasn't the same." Yumi said.

Laura ran through the forest until she came to the cliff. She looked at it when a shadow showed up.

"You look sad. What's the matter?"

"I caught my so call boyfriend kissing another girl."

"Come with me." The shadow said as it held out its hand. Laura grabbed it. A dark smoke formed around them. They disappeared in to it. When Laura finally was able to see, she found herself in a room. She had black rings around each of her ankles and hands. There was one big ring around her waist. There was dark energy around Laura. Another shadow showed up.

"Do you want those to pay for what they done to you?" The shadow asked.

"Yes, I would." Laura said as black rings grew bigger around her. The dark energy formed a circle around Laura, and in a few seconds, she was transformed. She was dressed in a black, knee-high, backless, strip dress. Her hair was still down. She opened her eyes. They were black, not a blue like they were.

"How do you feel, now?" The shadow asked with a smile.

"Better" Laura said with a evil wicked smile.

(Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter, but it will get better in the next chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	5. Chapter 5 XANA's Prize

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 5- XANA's Prize

"I can't believe you did that to Laura!" Aelita yelled at Odd. Yumi just told the news to the others.

"You said Sam said she did her job?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah" Odd said as he looked at the floor. He couldn't look at Ulrich. Ulrich, on the hand, was about to fight with Odd. He was so angry at Odd for cheating on Laura. If the others weren't there, he would have put Odd in the hospital. There was a knock on the door, and Jeremy went to answered it. He opened the door to see Jim standing there.

"Hi Jim, what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Mr. Delmas wants you all to meet him at his office now." Jim said. The gang got up, and they followed Jim to Mr.Delmas's office. Jim let them in.

"The reason I called you all down here is because there is something I need to tell you all. There won't be any school for two weeks because of the attacks that is happing around the city. There are shadows that show up, and they cause trouble. I know that you all had fought XANA, but this more than that." Mr.Delmas said.

"We know something was going on, but we didn't know about the attacks." Jeremy said.

"It's just not that. At an old warehouse, there is something evil there. Go back to your rooms now." Mr. Delmas said. No one noticed that Mr. Delmas was acting like himself. The gang left the office and headed back to Jeremy's room.

"Master, I brought the girl you asked for." The shadow said as it bowed in front of a man. Laura bowed too.

"You don't need to bow, my girl. We should be bowing to you." The man said. Laura stood up.

"Thank you, sir." Laura said.

"Come with me." The man said to Laura. He led her to another room.

"Where are we going, sir?" Laura asked.

"You have to call me sir. You can call me XANA."

"Yes XANA."

"Girl, you are special. You are not like the others. I'm making you my queen."

"I would love that."

"That's a good girl." XANA laughed.

It has been three days since Laura disappeared. Everyone was worried. Odd had blamed himself. He had eaten or slept in days. Ulrich, on the hand, took out his anger on a punching bag. Yumi watched the gang. Jeremy spent all day in room to try to find were the shadows are, and where Laura is at. Aelita tried to help Odd. Later in the afternoon, Aelita came up to Yumi.

"How is Odd?" Yumi asked.

"No good. He is still taking it hard. How is Ulrich?"

"The same."

"Well I got to go help Jeremy." Aelita said as she left. Yumi walked up to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, we need to talk."

"What do we need talk about?" Ulrich said as he kicked in the air.

"This is eating at you."

"Well my sister is gone, and I don't know where to look for her." Ulrich turned to Yumi. Yumi was starting to get angry.

"Ulrich, it is just you who is worry about Laura. It is all of us. Poor Odd blames himself for it."

"Well it is his fault for doing that to Laura." Yumi punched Ulrich in the stomach.

"How could you say that after all things Odd did for you. He loves Laura so much that he will die for her. He would give up anything for her. I was there when it happen. Sam was not herself. Her eyes were black. Let me know when you feel like saying sorry to Odd. Meanwhile, you can act like spoiled little boy, but I have a friend that I have to help." Yumi said before she started to walk off.

"Aelita, I think I have found where Laura is." Jeremy said.

"You did find her?"

"Yes I did." Jeremy said as he jumped up and down. He hugged Aelita.

"I will call the others."

Odd sat on his bed. His clothes were wrinkled. He didn't care. His eyes were red from crying. He looked at the floor. He heard the door opened then closed again. He saw a pair of shoes in front of him. He didn't look up.

"I just want to be alone." Odd said.

"Odd, I want to say sorry for treating you like this. It wasn't your fault that Laura ran off. It was Sam's fault." Ulrich said. Odd looked up at him. He couldn't believe that Ulrich just said sorry to him.

"I'm so sorry for hurting Laura."

"Odd, I know that I wasn't much a friend to you for a last few days, but thanks to Yumi, I realize that it wasn't your fault. Odd, you are my best friend." Ulrich said as he sat next to Odd.

"Thanks Ulrich"

"What are friends for? Now I will let you change, and we can start to look for Laura." Ulrich said with a smile on his face.

Laura sat next to XANA. She was bored. XANA saw this.

"What the matter, sweetie?"

"I have nothing to do."

"Well, we can have a party."

"I would like that."

"You can pay those who hurt you."

"Good" Laura said laughing as her eyes glowed red.

Ulrich and Odd were heading back from the lunch room when Ulrich's cell went off. He checked the caller id, and it was Jeremy. He answered it.

"Hello Jeremy"

"I need you to come to my room. I have some good news."

"Ok, we will be on our way."

"What do you mean "we"?"

"Odd and I will be there."

"You two finally said sorry?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, Yumi, Aelita, and I will see in a few."

The gang sat in Jeremy's room.

"Thanks to Mr. Delmas, he gave me a clue when he said that at an old warehouse there was something evil. Well I did some checking out on some old warehouses, and I found one of them were empty." Jeremy said.

"You think that is where Laura could be." Ulrich said.

"Right" Jeremy replied.

"Without our Lyoko forms, we can't charge in and get Laura." Yumi said.

"I fixed that problem to. Laura gave me the program after she sealed XANA. She told me she had a funny feeling that I will need it." Jeremy said as he held up the program.

"Now we can save Laura." Odd said.

The shadows were getting the place ready for a party. Laura sat on her chair. XANA showed up in front of her.

"How does it look so far?"

"Perfect"

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" Laura asked. XANA opened a box to reveal a necklace. It had a black heart.

"I found it just for you."

"I love it. Thanks"

"No problem for my sweetie." XANA said as he putted on Laura. She smiled at him. XANA inched his face closer to Laura's face. One of the shadows came up to them.

"So sorry to bug you, but I just want to let you know that everything is done." The shadow said.

"Very good" Laura said as she stood up. She walked around everything.

"How do you like?" The shadow said.

"Everything is perfect." Laura said.

"They won't know what will happen." XANA said laughing.

"I hope we are not too late." Yumi said. The gang was running to the warehouse.

"I just hope Laura is ok." Aelita said. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were in their Lyoko forms. Jeremy was right behind them. The gang stopped on a hill looking over the warehouse.

"That's must be the warehouse." Jeremy said.

"Let's go then." Odd said as he started running to the warehouse.

"They are coming." Laura said. XANA sat next to her.

"How can you tell?"

"I feel their powers. They are in their Lyoko forms."

"Let's get this party started." XANA said.

The gang came to the warehouse's side door. Odd grabbed the handle, and he found out it was locked.

"How do we get in?" Aelita asked.

"Leave that to me." Yumi said. She pulled out a bobby-pin out of her hair. Yumi picked the lock, and she opened the door.

"You are good." Ulrich said.

"Thanks" Yumi said. The gang went into the warehouse.

"Where is everyone? It looks like the place is set up for a party." Aelita said. All sudden, the lights turned on.

"Welcome to our little party!" XANA said.

"XANA, what did you do with Laura?" Odd asked.

"I didn't do anything to her. She came to me on her own." XANA said.

"She won't. I know my sister. I know she won't go to you on her own." Ulrich said.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you. WHERE IS LAURA?" Odd yelled. He was getting angry.

"I will show off my prize first then I will tell you where she is." XANA said as he held his hand out. Another hand putted it's in it. Out of the shadows, a person began to walk out. Its eyes were glowing red.

"No, that can't be…." Ulrich said.

(Author's Note: I'm hoping you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	6. Chapter 6 New and Improved

True Love wins all

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 6- New and Improved

(Flashback)

Laura passed out during her morning workout. She got the flu. Three days later, Laura was well enough.

Meanwhile, Odd got a call from Sam. He told her to meet him by his room. He told Sam that he has a girlfriend, and Sam kissed him. Laura and Yumi walked around the corner, and they saw Sam kissing Odd. Laura dropped her things and ran. Yumi told the others what happen. Ulrich was angry at Odd.

Meanwhile, Laura ran through the forest. She stopped on the cliff. A shadow showed up in front of her.

"You look sad. What's the matter?"

"I caught my so call boyfriend kissing another girl."

"Come with me." The shadow said as it held out its hand. Laura grabbed it. A dark smoke formed around them. They disappeared in to it. When Laura finally was able to see, she found herself in a room. She had black rings around each of her ankles and hands. There was one big ring around her waist. There was dark energy around Laura. Another shadow showed up.

"Do you want those to pay for what they done to you?" The shadow asked.

"Yes, I would." Laura said as black rings grew bigger around her. The dark energy formed a circle around Laura, and in a few seconds, she was transformed. She was dressed in a black, knee-high, backless, strip dress. Her hair was still down. She opened her eyes. They were black, not a blue like they were.

"How do you feel, now?" The shadow asked with a smile.

"Better" Laura said with an evil wicked smile.

It has been three days since Laura disappeared. Everyone was worried. Odd had blamed himself. He haven't eaten or slept in days. Ulrich, on the hand, took out his anger on a punching bag. Yumi watched the gang. Jeremy spent all day in room to try to find were the shadows are, and where Laura is at. Aelita tried to help Odd.

"Ulrich, we need to talk." Yumi said.

"What do we need talk about?" Ulrich said as he kicked in the air.

"This is eating at you."

"Well my sister is gone, and I don't know where to look for her." Ulrich turned to Yumi. Yumi was starting to get angry.

"Ulrich, it is not just you who is worry about Laura. It is all of us. Poor Odd blames himself for it."

"Well it is his fault for doing that to Laura." Yumi punched Ulrich in the stomach.

"How could you say that after all things Odd did for you. He loves Laura so much that he will die for her. He would give up anything for her. I was there when it happen. Sam was not herself. Her eyes were black. Let me know when you feel like saying sorry to Odd. Meanwhile, you can act like spoiled little boy, but I have a friend that I have to help." Yumi said before she started to walk off.

Ulrich talked to Odd later that day. Odd changed. Ulrich and Odd was on their way back from the lunch room when Jeremy called. Ulrich and Odd headed to Jeremy's room. Jeremy told the gang that he had found Laura in an old warehouse.

Laura was bored. XANA saw this. He asked her if she would like a party, and Laura said yes. While the shadows setup for the party, XANA gave Laura a necklace that had a black heart. "I found it just for you."

"I love it. Thanks"

"No problem for my sweetie." XANA said as he putted on Laura. She smiled at him. XANA inched his face closer to Laura's face. One of the shadows came up to them.

"So sorry to bug you, but I just want to let you know that everything is done." The shadow said.

"Very good" Laura said as she stood up. She walked around everything.

"How do you like?" The shadow said.

"Everything is perfect." Laura said.

"They won't know what will happen." XANA said laughing.

"I hope we are not too late." Yumi said. The gang was running to the warehouse.

"I just hope Laura is ok." Aelita said. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were in their Lyoko forms. Jeremy was right behind them. The gang stopped on a hill looking over the warehouse.

"That's must be the warehouse." Jeremy said.

"Let's go then." Odd said as he started running to the warehouse.

"They are coming." Laura said. XANA sat next to her.

"How can you tell?"

"I feel their powers. They are in their Lyoko forms."

"Let's get this party started." XANA said.

The gang came to the warehouse's side door. Odd grabbed the handle, and he found out it was locked.

"How do we get in?" Aelita asked.

"Leave that to me." Yumi said. She pulled out a bobby-pin out of her hair. Yumi picked the lock, and she opened the door.

"You are good." Ulrich said.

"Thanks" Yumi said. The gang went into the warehouse.

"Where is everyone? It looks like the place is set up for a party." Aelita said. All sudden, the lights turned on.

"Welcome to our little party!" XANA said.

"XANA, what did you do with Laura?" Odd asked.

"I didn't do anything to her. She came to me on her own." XANA said.

"She won't. I know my sister. I know she won't go to you on her own." Ulrich said.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you. WHERE IS LAURA?" Odd yelled. He was getting angry. XANA held his hand as another hand putted it's in it. Its eyes were glowing red.

"No, that can't be…." Ulrich said.

"LAURA!" The gang said at the same time.

"How do you like her?" XANA asked as he held his hand out for Laura. Laura's eyes were black.

"What did you do to her?" Yumi asked.

"I made her better." XANA said.

"Why did you do this?" Jeremy asked.

"I love her." XANA said as Laura smile at him. Odd got angrier. He got ready to shoot one of his arrows.

"Laser arrow!" Odd called. He shot it at XANA, but Laura waved her hand, and the arrow fell to the floor.

"Your powers are useless on us." XANA said laughing.

"Give Laura back to us." Aelita said.

"Why should I?" XANA asked.

"She is one of us." Odd said.

"When was I one of you? If I remember, you treated like dirt. You said that I knew everything, and Ulrich, you were mad cause Mom and Dad said good job to me once." Laura said.

"We didn't mean it. You should know that." Yumi said.

"You want me to believe you, don't you? How would you like it if your friends said that about you? It will hurt." Laura said.

"Laura, we are sorry. We didn't mean it." Ulrich said.

"Laura, I didn't kiss Sam. She kissed me. You got to believe me. I love you." Odd said.

"I had enough." Laura said. She had dark energy forming around her body. Her eyes turned bright red. She let XANA's hand go. All the dark energy formed in her hands.

"I don't like the way this looks." Jeremy said.

"DARK SNAKE ATTACK!" Laura yelled as the dark energy turned into a snake form. It hit the gang. Once the energy cleared, the gang lied on the floor of the warehouse.

"Very good. I'm proud of you." XANA said.

"Thank you" Laura replied.

"Lock them up." XANA ordered. A few shadows grabbed the passed out gang, and they took the gang to a room. Laura felt weak. Her knees were about to give out when XANA grabbed her. He carried her to her throne. She sat down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used that much energy." Laura said.

"You just need to rest." XANA said.

"You are right." Laura said as she fell asleep.

"Everything is working. I got my queen, and the world is mine." XANA said.

"Master, why are you doing this?" Sam asked as XANA took the darkness from her.

"Your queen needs it." XANA said. Sam passed out. When she woke up, she found herself in another room. She opened the door, and she went to find the gang.

Ulrich woke up. He saw the others starting to wake up. He noticed that they were in a room. He got up and went to the door only to find it was locked. He walked back to the gang.

"Where are we?" Aelita asked.

"We are locked in a room." Ulrich said.

"How did we get here?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Ulrich said.

"Man, Laura got some strong power." Odd said.

"How they got that strong?" Yumi asked.

"I think that every time she gets mad, it fuels her powers. That is how she is so strong." Jeremy said.

"How do we get out of here?" Aelita asked. The gang heard the door being unlocked. It opened, and Sam walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Odd asked bitterly.

"I'm freeing you. I'm sorry for what I have done, but I was under XANA's power." Sam said.

"We know that, Sam. We forgive you." Ulrich said.

"I might know how to get Laura back. Odd, if you kiss her, you might be able to change her back." Sam said. The gang surrounded her. She told them about how Laura looses power every time she uses a lot of power.

"Let's do it!" The gang said. They headed out of the room.

Laura woke up to see XANA sitting next to her. He turned to her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better."

"That is good. Are you ready to start this party?" XANA asked.

"Sorry XANA, bit there isn't going to be any party." Ulrich said.

"How did escape?" XANA asked.

"We have our ways." Yumi said.

"Go get them." XANA ordered. The shadow started to get near the Lyoko gang, but they were stopped when they heard Laura.

"I will fight them." Laura said as she got up. XANA helped her up.

"Are you sure you are ok to do it?" XANA asked.

"Yes, I am. I want to pay them back for the things they did to me." Laura said as the dark energy formed around her again.

"Here we go again." Odd said.

"DARK SNAKE ATTACK!" Laura yelled. XANA watched the snake miss Ulrich.

"Laura, let me help." XANA asked.

"I can do it." Laura said. She was getting weaker. She felt her powers starting to wear out. After six attacks, she fell on the ground. XANA picked her up, and he putted her in her throne.

"Now it is my turn." XANA said. He had dark energy balls forming in his hands. He threw on at Ulrich and Yumi. They dodged the attack. XANA threw two more at Aelita and Jeremy, and Ulrich saved Jeremy while Yumi saved Aelita. Odd had sneaked up by Laura. Laura was sleeping. He pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened suddenly. Odd broke the kiss, and he looked at Laura. He saw Laura's eyes were blue again.

"What happen? Where am I?" Laura asked.

"You were kidnapped by XANA." Odd said. XANA turned around to see Laura. He saw Laura wasn't under his spell anymore.

"You are going to pay." XANA said as he started to walk up to Odd. He had two dark energy balls forming in his hands. These were going to destroy Odd. He threw one of them at Odd. Odd picked up Laura, and he took off running. The ball of energy hit him, and he fell to the ground out cold.

"Leave him alone." Laura said. She sat next to Odd. XANA walked up to them.

"I will as soon as you come back to me." XANA said.

"Never" Laura said.

"Fine, he will die. Then you will be mine again. " XANA said as he threw another energy ball at Odd. Laura jumped in front of it. It hit her hard. Laura just got up.

"I will never be yours. I might have been under your power, but I remembered everything. You used Sam to get to me. That is sick." Laura said. She had white energy forming around her.

"She was just part of my plan." XANA said.

"Just like those dreams that you gave each of us. You were trying to break us up when I was under your power." Laura said. In her hands, there were two white balls of energy. She threw one at XANA. It hit him in the chest.

"You will pay for that. You will be mine again." XANA said as he threw a dark energy ball at Laura. Laura jumped out of the way. By now, Odd woke up. He saw Laura fighting XANA.

"Let's end it now." Laura said as she collected all the energy she could. She had a big ball of white energy. The gang was surrounded with white light. When they opened their eyes, they found that they were on the hill over looking the warehouse.

"What happen?" Sam asked.

"Laura is trying to save us." Odd said. Then the gang heard a big blast coming form the warehouse. They turned to see the building was in pieces.

"LAURA!" Odd yelled.

(Author's Note: I'm hoping you are enjoying the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	7. Chapter 7 Out of the Darkness

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 7- Out of the Darkness.

(Flashback)

"LAURA!" The gang said at the same time.

"How do you like her?" XANA asked as he held his hand out for Laura. Laura's eyes were black.

"What did you do to her?" Yumi asked.

"I made her better." XANA said.

"Why did you do this?" Jeremy asked.

"I love her." XANA said as Laura smile at him. Odd got angrier. He got ready to shoot one of his arrows.

"Laser arrow!" Odd called. He shot it at XANA, but Laura waved her hand, and the arrow fell to the floor.

"Your powers are useless on us." XANA said laughing.

"Give Laura back to us." Aelita said.

"Why should I?" XANA asked.

"She is one of us." Odd said.

"When was I one of you? If I remember, you treated like dirt. You said that I knew everything, and Ulrich, you were mad cause Mom and Dad said good job to me once." Laura said.

"We didn't mean it. You should know that." Yumi said.

"You want me to believe you, don't you? How would you like it if your friends said that about you? It will hurt." Laura said.

"Laura, we are sorry. We didn't mean it." Ulrich said.

"Laura, I didn't kiss Sam. She kissed me. You got to believe me. I love you." Odd said.

"I had enough." Laura said. She had dark energy forming around her body. Her eyes turned bright red. She let XANA's hand go. All the dark energy formed in her hands.

"I don't like the way this looks." Jeremy said.

"DARK SNAKE ATTACK!" Laura yelled as the dark energy turned into a snake form. It hit the gang. Once the energy cleared, the gang lied on the floor of the warehouse.

"Very good. I'm proud of you." XANA said.

"Thank you" Laura replied.

"Lock them up." XANA ordered. A few shadows grabbed the passed out gang, and they took the gang to a room. Laura felt weak. Her knees were about to give out when XANA grabbed her. He carried her to her throne. She sat down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used that much energy." Laura said.

"You just need to rest." XANA said.

"You are right." Laura said as she fell asleep.

"Everything is working. I got my queen, and the world is mine." XANA said.

"Master, why are you doing this?" Sam asked as XANA took the darkness from her.

"Your queen needs it." XANA said. Sam passed out. When she woke up, she found herself in another room. She opened the door, and she went to find the gang.

Ulrich woke up. He saw the others starting to wake up. He noticed that they were in a room. He got up and went to the door only to find it was locked. He walked back to the gang.

"Where are we?" Aelita asked.

"We are locked in a room." Ulrich said.

"How did we get here?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Ulrich said.

"Man, Laura got some strong power." Odd said.

"How they got that strong?" Yumi asked.

"I think that every time she gets mad, it fuels her powers. That is how she is so strong." Jeremy said.

"How do we get out of here?" Aelita asked. The gang heard the door being unlocked. It opened, and Sam walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Odd asked bitterly.

"I'm freeing you. I'm sorry for what I have done, but I was under XANA's power." Sam said.

"We know that, Sam. We forgive you." Ulrich said.

"I might know how to get Laura back. Odd, if you kiss her, you might be able to change her back." Sam said. The gang surrounded her. She told them about how Laura looses power every time she uses a lot of power.

"Let's do it!" The gang said. They headed out of the room.

Laura woke up to see XANA sitting next to her. He turned to her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better."

"That is good. Are you ready to start this party?" XANA asked.

"Sorry XANA, bit there isn't going to be any party." Ulrich said.

"How did escape?" XANA asked.

"We have our ways." Yumi said.

"Go get them." XANA ordered. The shadow started to get near the Lyoko gang, but they were stopped when they heard Laura.

"I will fight them." Laura said as she got up. XANA helped her up.

"Are you sure you are ok to do it?" XANA asked.

"Yes, I am. I want to pay them back for the things they did to me." Laura said as the dark energy formed around her again.

"Here we go again." Odd said.

"DARK SNAKE ATTACK!" Laura yelled. XANA watched the snake miss Ulrich.

"Laura, let me help." XANA asked.

"I can do it." Laura said. She was getting weaker. She felt her powers starting to wear out. After six attacks, she fell on the ground. XANA picked her up, and he putted her in her throne.

"Now it is my turn." XANA said. He had dark energy balls forming in his hands. He threw on at Ulrich and Yumi. They dodged the attack. XANA threw two more at Aelita and Jeremy, and Ulrich saved Jeremy while Yumi saved Aelita. Odd had sneaked up by Laura. Laura was sleeping. He pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened suddenly. Odd broke the kiss, and he looked at Laura. He saw Laura's eyes were blue again.

"What happen? Where am I?" Laura asked.

"You were kidnapped by XANA." Odd said. XANA turned around to see Laura. He saw Laura wasn't under his spell anymore.

"You are going to pay." XANA said as he started to walk up to Odd. He had two dark energy balls forming in his hands. These were going to destroy Odd. He threw one of them at Odd. Odd picked up Laura, and he took off running. The ball of energy hit him, and he fell to the ground out cold.

"Leave him alone." Laura said. She sat next to Odd. XANA walked up to them.

"I will as soon as you come back to me." XANA said.

"Never" Laura said.

"Fine, he will die. Then you will be mine again. " XANA said as he threw another energy ball at Odd. Laura jumped in front of it. It hit her hard. Laura just got up.

"I will never be yours. I might have been under your power, but I remembered everything. You used Sam to get to me. That is sick." Laura said. She had white energy forming around her.

"She was just part of my plan." XANA said.

"Just like those dreams that you gave each of us. You were trying to break us up when I was under your power." Laura said. In her hands, there were two white balls of energy. She threw one at XANA. It hit him in the chest.

"You will pay for that. You will be mine again." XANA said as he threw a dark energy ball at Laura. Laura jumped out of the way. By now, Odd woke up. He saw Laura fighting XANA.

"Let's end it now." Laura said as she collected all the energy she could. She had a big ball of white energy. The gang was surrounded with white light. When they opened their eyes, they found that they were on the hill over looking the warehouse.

"What happen?" Sam asked.

"Laura is trying to save us." Odd said. Then the gang heard a big blast coming from the warehouse. They turned to see the building was in pieces.

"LAURA!" Odd yelled.

(End of Flashback)

Odd ran to the fallen warehouse. He started to move ruble around. By now, the others were helping Odd look for Laura.

"Laura, can you hear us?" Ulrich yelled. He was getting worried.

"Laura, if you can hear us, please give us a sign." Jeremy said. Odd stopped. He thought he heard something. Under some drywall and a beam, there was some movement. He ran over to the noise. He started to some of the drywall, and he saw a hand.

"I found her!" Odd yelled to the others. The gang ran over to help Odd move the drywall off. They came to the beam, and it took all their strength to left it up. Once the dust cleared, they saw Laura lying there in a hole. Odd jumped down. Odd sat down next to Laura. He felt if she had a pulse. She did. Odd had tears running down his face.

"Is she dead?" Aelita asked with tears running down her face.

"No, she is alive. Help me get her out." Odd said as he left Laura out. Ulrich took Laura from Odd until Odd got out. They moved Laura out of the ruble. Aelita hugged Jeremy.

"How is she?" Yumi asked.

"She is in coma. The way she looks, she must fight with XANA hard." Jeremy said.

"Do we take her to school?" Ulrich asked.

"No" Sam said.

"Why" Yumi said.

"XANA's shadows are there. Mr. Delmas is only reason that you knew where to look for Laura." Sam said.

"What about my father?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't a shadow." Sam said.

"Let's go. Laura will need some different clothes." Ulrich said.

"I have extra clothes over there." Aelita said.

"Laura, you will be ok." Odd said as Ulrich handed Laura to him.

Franz Hopper sat on his couch when there was a knock on his door. He went to answered it.

"I hope he is home." Yumi said. The gang was still in their Lyoko forms. Franz opened the door.

"Aelita, what are you doing here?" Franz asked.

"XANA is free. He took Laura to a warehouse, and he turned her evil, but we got her back to good." Aelita said.

"Come in." Franz said. He saw Odd carrying Laura. He took Laura from Odd.

"Dad, the shadows are after her. Odd broke the spell that XANA had on Laura. Laura fought with XANA." Aelita said. Franz putted Laura on the spare bed.

"What happen after Laura fought XANA?" Franz asked.

"We don't know. Laura was getting a lot of power ready for a big attack, but we opened our eyes, we were outside of the warehouse. We heard a big bang, and when we turned around, we saw the warehouse destroyed. We went down to look for Laura. When we found her, she was like this. Sam told us that Mr. Delmas was evil, so we couldn't go to school because if we did, Mr. Delmas would tell XANA where Laura was." Ulrich said.

"You all did the right thing by coming here." Franz said.

After Franz had checked Laura over, he told the gang that Laura would be ok. Everyone got ready for a long night. About two in the morning, Laura started talking and yelling in her sleep. Odd and Ulrich rushed in with the gang right behind them.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked Franz.

"She is having a nightmare." Franz said.

"Can we wake her up?" Yumi asked.

"No, she needs all the sleep she can get." Franz said.

"What do we do?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Franz said. All sudden, a white light showed up. In side the light was Eric Hopper.

"I know how to help her, but I can only transport one of you." Eric said.

"Transport one of us where?" Jeremy asked.

"Into Laura's mind where she is still fighting the battle." Eric said.

"She is still fighting?" Aelita asked.

"Yes she is. She is fighting the darkness that is trying to take over her again." Eric said.

"Who will go?" Ulrich asked.

"Why doesn't Odd go?" Yumi said.

"Yeah, that's sounds like an idea." Jeremy said.

"Ok, I guess Odd goes." Ulrich said.

"Close your eyes. Odd remember that anything that happens to you in Laura's mind, it will happen to you here too. Do you still want to go?" Eric asked.

"Yes" Odd said.

"Ok, but you only will have fifteen minutes. That is all I can do." Eric said.

"Let's do it." Odd said.

"Here we go." Eric said. Odd closed his eyes, and in seconds he was in Laura's mind. He opened his eyes to see where he is. He saw he was at Kadic.

"I got to hurry." Odd though as he started to looking for Laura.

"I hope Odd is ok." Aelita said.

"He is ok. It is Laura that I'm worry about. She has been hurt really bad. I hope Odd can save her." Ulrich said.

Odd found Laura in her warrior form fight something. He got closer, and he realized it was the darkness Eric was talking about. The darkness shot a ball of dark energy at Laura. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Odd's arms. He was running away from the darkness. When he found a old building, he putted Laura down.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"I came here to help you."

"Why"

"Everyone is worried about you. I came here to say sorry. I know I shouldn't kiss Sam. She was under XANA's spell."

"You came here to say sorry to me?"

"Yes, I did. I love you more than life it self. You and I belong together."

"How can I trust you?" Odd leaned forward and kissed Laura on the lips.

"Laura, you are my angel. Can you forgive me now?"

"Odd, you always knew how to cheer me up. Yes I forgive you."

"Good, I only have five minutes before I go back, so let's get rid of the darkness."

"Let's do it."

Laura stood in front of the darkness.

"Well, you finally gave up." It said.

"No, I won't because I have friends, a brother, and a great boyfriend who all love me. I know that they will stick by me no matter what." Laura said as Odd walked up next to her. He grabbed her hand. She could feel the love from him. She could hear the others asking her to come back. With all of love she felt, she began to transform. She turned into an angel.

"You think new powers will kill me? The darkness lives in everyone." The darkness said.

"You might live in everyone, but it is their choice to let you rule them or not. I am sick of you trying to take over me. I am end this now." Laura said. A sword formed in her right hand. She flew in the middle of the darkness. It started to disappear. Laura flew back by Odd. When the darkness was finally gone, Laura turned back to normal. Odd grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"You were wonderful." Odd said smiling. Laura smiled at him.

"Thanks to everyone, I could feel their love. I will see later." Laura said before she kissed Odd. Odd could feel him starting to go back. Odd opened his eyes to find himself back in the room.

"How did it go?" Yumi asked as she helped Odd up. Laura started to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Laura asked. She tried to get up, but she was still weak from the battle. Odd stood by her.

"We are at Franz's house. How do you feel?" Ulrich asked. Laura smile at him.

"Thanks for standing by me." Laura said.

"What friends for?" Yumi said. Laura yawned.

"Let's go so you can get some sleep." Ulrich said as he smiled at his sister. Laura fell asleep.

Laura woke up to see it was dark outside again. She looked at the clock that sat by the bed. It saw five. She had slept over twenty-four hours. She got up, and she headed to the balcony. She stood out there. Laura heard someone walked out there. It was Jeremy.

"Hi Laura"

"Hi Jeremy, I'm sorry for trying to kill you all."

"It is ok, Laura. You were under XANA's spell."

"Thanks Jeremy" Laura said as she hugged Jeremy.

"No problem" Jeremy said as he returned the hug back. Laura knew that her friends would be there for her.

XANA sat in a dark room. He was angry that Laura got away. He only had a few shadows left. A boy walked up to him.

"I have a special job for you, boy. Your job is to get close to Laura. She will be mine again." XANA said.

"Yes Master, she will be yours again." The boy said.

"Good" XANA said.

(Author's Note: Thanks to knightx for reviewing. I hoping you are enjoying the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	8. Chapter 8 Tricking XANA

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 8- Tricking XANA

(Flashback)

Odd ran to the fallen warehouse. He started to move ruble around. By now, the others were helping Odd look for Laura.

"Laura, can you hear us?" Ulrich yelled. He was getting worried.

"Laura, if you can hear us, please give us a sign." Jeremy said. Odd stopped. He thought he heard something. Under some drywall and a beam, there was some movement. He ran over to the noise. He started to some of the drywall, and he saw a hand.

"I found her!" Odd yelled to the others. The gang ran over to help Odd move the drywall off. They came to the beam, and it took all their strength to left it up. Once the dust cleared, they saw Laura lying there in a hole. Odd jumped down. Odd sat down next to Laura. He felt if she had a pulse. She did. Odd had tears running down his face.

"Is she dead?" Aelita asked with tears running down her face.

"No, she is alive. Help me get her out." Odd said as he left Laura out. Ulrich took Laura from Odd until Odd got out. They moved Laura out of the ruble. Aelita hugged Jeremy.

"How is she?" Yumi asked.

"She is in coma. The way she looks, she must fight with XANA hard." Jeremy said.

"Do we take her to school?" Ulrich asked.

"No" Sam said.

"Why" Yumi said.

"XANA's shadows are there. Mr. Delmas is only reason that you knew where to look for Laura." Sam said.

"What about my father?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't a shadow." Sam said.

"Let's go. Laura will need some different clothes." Ulrich said.

"I have extra clothes over there." Aelita said.

"Laura, you will be ok." Odd said as Ulrich handed Laura to him.

Franz Hopper sat on his couch when there was a knock on his door. He went to answered it.

"I hope he is home." Yumi said. The gang was still in their Lyoko forms. Franz opened the door.

"Aelita, what are you doing here?" Franz asked.

"XANA is free. He took Laura to a warehouse, and he turned her evil, but we got her back to good." Aelita said.

"Come in." Franz said. He saw Odd carrying Laura. He took Laura from Odd.

"Dad, the shadows are after her. Odd broke the spell that XANA had on Laura. Laura fought with XANA." Aelita said. Franz putted Laura on the spare bed.

"What happen after Laura fought XANA?" Franz asked.

"We don't know. Laura was getting a lot of power ready for a big attack, but we opened our eyes, we were outside of the warehouse. We heard a big bang, and when we turned around, we saw the warehouse destroyed. We went down to look for Laura. When we found her, she was like this. Sam told us that Mr. Delmas was evil, so we couldn't go to school because if we did, Mr. Delmas would tell XANA where Laura was." Ulrich said.

"You all did the right thing by coming here." Franz said.

After Franz had checked Laura over, he told the gang that Laura would be ok. Everyone got ready for a long night. About two in the morning, Laura started talking and yelling in her sleep. Odd and Ulrich rushed in with the gang right behind them.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked Franz.

"She is having a nightmare." Franz said.

"Can we wake her up?" Yumi asked.

"No, she needs all the sleep she can get." Franz said.

"What do we do?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Franz said. All sudden, a white light showed up. In side the light was Eric Hopper.

"I know how to help her, but I can only transport one of you." Eric said.

"Transport one of us where?" Jeremy asked.

"Into Laura's mind where she is still fighting the battle." Eric said.

"She is still fighting?" Aelita asked.

"Yes she is. She is fighting the darkness that is trying to take over her again." Eric said.

"Who will go?" Ulrich asked.

"Why doesn't Odd go?" Yumi said.

"Yeah, that's sounds like an idea." Jeremy said.

"Ok, I guess Odd goes." Ulrich said.

"Close your eyes. Odd remember that anything that happens to you in Laura's mind, it will happen to you here too. Do you still want to go?" Eric asked.

"Yes" Odd said.

"Ok, but you only will have fifteen minutes. That is all I can do." Eric said.

"Let's do it." Odd said.

"Here we go." Eric said. Odd closed his eyes, and in seconds he was in Laura's mind. He opened his eyes to see where he is. He saw he was at Kadic.

"I got to hurry." Odd though as he started to looking for Laura.

"I hope Odd is ok." Aelita said.

"He is ok. It is Laura that I'm worry about. She has been hurt really bad. I hope Odd can save her." Ulrich said.

Odd found Laura in her warrior form fight something. He got closer, and he realized it was the darkness Eric was talking about. The darkness shot a ball of dark energy at Laura. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Odd's arms. He was running away from the darkness. When he found a old building, he putted Laura down.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"I came here to help you."

"Why"

"Everyone is worried about you. I came here to say sorry. I know I shouldn't kiss Sam. She was under XANA's spell."

"You came here to say sorry to me?"

"Yes, I did. I love you more than life it self. You and I belong together."

"How can I trust you?" Odd leaned forward and kissed Laura on the lips.

"Laura, you are my angel. Can you forgive me now?"

"Odd, you always knew how to cheer me up. Yes I forgive you."

"Good, I only have five minutes before I go back, so let's get rid of the darkness."

"Let's do it."

Laura stood in front of the darkness.

"Well, you finally gave up." It said.

"No, I won't because I have friends, a brother, and a great boyfriend who all love me. I know that they will stick by me no matter what." Laura said as Odd walked up next to her. He grabbed her hand. She could feel the love from him. She could hear the others asking her to come back. With all of love she felt, she began to transform. She turned into an angel.

"You think new powers will kill me? The darkness lives in everyone." The darkness said.

"You might live in everyone, but it is their choice to let you rule them or not. I am sick of you trying to take over me. I am end this now." Laura said. A sword formed in her right hand. She flew in the middle of the darkness. It started to disappear. Laura flew back by Odd. When the darkness was finally gone, Laura turned back to normal. Odd grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"You were wonderful." Odd said smiling. Laura smiled at him.

"Thanks to everyone, I could feel their love. I will see later." Laura said before she kissed Odd. Odd could feel him starting to go back. Odd opened his eyes to find himself back in the room.

"How did it go?" Yumi asked as she helped Odd up. Laura started to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Laura asked. She tried to get up, but she was still weak from the battle. Odd stood by her.

"We are at Franz's house. How do you feel?" Ulrich asked. Laura smile at him.

"Thanks for standing by me." Laura said.

"What friends for?" Yumi said. Laura yawned.

"Let's go so you can get some sleep." Ulrich said as he smiled at his sister. Laura fell asleep.

Laura woke up to see it was dark outside again. She looked at the clock that sat by the bed. It saw five. She had slept over twenty-four hours. She got up, and she headed to the balcony. She stood out there. Laura heard someone walked out there. It was Jeremy.

"Hi Laura"

"Hi Jeremy, I'm sorry for trying to kill you all."

"It is ok, Laura. You were under XANA's spell."

"Thanks Jeremy" Laura said as she hugged Jeremy.

"No problem" Jeremy said as he returned the hug back. Laura knew that her friends would be there for her.

XANA sat in a dark room. He was angry that Laura got away. He only had a few shadows left. A boy walked up to him.

"I have a special job for you, boy. Your job is to get close to Laura. She will be mine again." XANA said.

"Yes Master, she will be yours again." The boy said.

"Good" XANA said.

(End of Flashback)

Jeremy let Laura go.

"Let's make breakfast for everyone." Laura said.

"I don't know how to cook."

"I will teach you. Let me change first." Laura said as she went back in the house.

Laura and Jeremy were in the kitchen. Laura was showing Jeremy when it was the right time to flip to pancakes. The smell from the pancakes woke everyone up. They headed to the table where they found plates that had stacks of pancakes on them.

"Did you do this Dad?" Aelita asked.

"No, I didn't." Franz said.

"Where is Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. Have anyone seen Laura?" Odd said. Jeremy came out of the kitchen with flour all over him.

"What happen to you?" Yumi said trying not to giggle.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeremy said.

"Did you cook breakfast?" Aelita asked.

"I helped, but you should thank the real cook." Jeremy said. Laura came out. She also flour all over her. She had a plate of pancakes in her

"Did you two get into a fight?" Odd asked as he got up. He walked over to Laura.

"No, the bag flour rip, so Jeremy and I got it all clean up." Laura said. She putted the plate of pancakes on the table. Odd grabbed Laura's hand. He led her to chair next to him. He pulled it out, and Laura sat down. Then he pushed the chair in.

"The pancakes look great." Ulrich said.

"Dig in" Laura said.

After everyone was done with breakfast, Laura and Odd cleaned up the table. Laura washed the dishes. After she was done putting the clean dishes away, she headed to the balcony. Odd joined her.

"Odd, I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

"Laura, you were under XANA's spell. You didn't have any control." Laura just stood there.

"Still, I shouldn't have tried to kill you."

"Laura, you are the strongest person that I know, but sometimes you need help. No matter what, remember we have your back. We love you for you not anyone else. " Odd said as he wrapped his arms around Laura.

"Thanks Odd" Laura said. There was a sound of a door being broke in. Ulrich ran up Laura and Odd. He looked worried.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Someone broke down the front door." Ulrich said.

"Who broke the door?" Laura asked.

"A shadow" Ulrich said.

"What? I thought Laura killed XANA and all of his shadows." Odd said.

"No I didn't. XANA got away before the warehouse. I was too weak to escape." Laura said.

"Odd, please get Laura out of here." Ulrich said as the shadow showed in front of them.

"Give me the girl and no one will get hurt." The shadow said. By now, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Franz were behind the shadow.

"You will never get her." Odd said as he stood in front of Laura. Little did they know, a boy showed up behind Laura on the balcony. He grabbed her. Laura let out a scream. Odd turned around to see what was going on. Laura was trying to fight with the boy.

"I got you finally." The boy said. He had a mask over his face.

"Let her go." Odd yelled.

"Master will be please that I got his queen." The boy said. He was just about to turn to take off, but Laura hit him in the face. Laura was able to get her arm free. She reached her arm out to Odd.

"No you don't." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's hand. He pulled as Laura kept on hitting the boy. The boy finally let Laura go.

"Fine, if you want to fight, you will have to save your friends." The boy said as a ball formed in his hand. It got bigger. He threw it at Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Sam, and Franz. They were pulled into the ball, and the ball came back to the boy. It went small.

"Let our friends go." Laura said.

"If you ever want to see them again, meet me at the cliff in two hours. If you don't show up, they will become the master's shadows." The boy said before he disappeared. The shadow disappeared.

"No, it is my fault." Laura said as she fell to the floor. She had tears running down her face. Odd grabbed her, and he helped her up. He pulled her to him.

"It's not your fault. We will get them back. I promise that we will get them back."

"How do we get out of here?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but I know that Odd and Laura will save us." Ulrich said.

"What do think XANA will do to us?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy said.

"Laura, are you sure there is no other way?"

"Odd, this is the only way to get our friends back."

"Then I will be with you. I'm not letting XANA have you."

"Let's do it then."

"I don't think they are going to show up." The boy said to XANA.

"I know that they will. They would do anything for their friends." XANA said. He saw Laura and Odd walking up.

"We are here. Now where are our friends?" Laura asked.

"Here they are." XANA said holding up the ball.

"If I surrender to you, would you let them go?" Laura asked.

"Only you promise to be my forever." XANA said.

"I will only if you let them go now. You got to prove it to me." Laura said.

"Ok" XANA said as the disappeared, and the gang was on the ground in front of Laura and Odd.

"Was that wise, Master?" The boy asked.

"I held up my part of the deal. Now it is your part of the deal." XANA said. Odd told the gang to run.

"Here I come." Laura said. As soon she was close to XANA, the boy went up to grab her, but he went through her. Laura disappeared.

"What's going on here?" XANA said. The gang was hiding in a cave that Odd told them about.

"It was a trick." The boy said.

"Go find them." XANA ordered.

"Odd said Laura was in here?" Yumi asked.

"That's what he said." Ulrich said. He didn't see Laura coming from behind him.

"How did you like the plan?" Laura said making everyone jump. Odd walked up next to her.

"That was outstanding!" Aelita said.

"Thanks" Laura said.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"I have more powers than I knew about." Laura said.

"So what is going on now?" Sam said.

"We will attack XANA." Odd said.

"How do we do that?" Ulrich asked.

"I have a plan." Laura said as everyone circled around her.

The boy returned to XANA.

"I'm sorry Master. I wasn't able to find them." The boy said.

"They must be up to something." XANA said.

"What are they up to?"

"I don't know, but tomorrow, we will start taking over the world." XANA said as he looked at his shadows.

(Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long chapter, but I got busy working on my mustang. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	9. Chapter 9 XANA's Disappearing

True Love wins All

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 9- XANA's Disappearing

(Flashback)

Laura woke up to see it was dark outside again. She looked at the clock that sat by the bed. It saw five. She had slept over twenty-four hours. She got up, and she headed to the balcony. She stood out there. Laura heard someone walked out there. It was Jeremy.

"Hi Laura"

"Hi Jeremy, I'm sorry for trying to kill you all."

"It is ok, Laura. You were under XANA's spell."

"Thanks Jeremy" Laura said as she hugged Jeremy.

"No problem" Jeremy said as he returned the hug back. Laura knew that her friends would be there for her.

XANA sat in a dark room. He was angry that Laura got away. He only had a few shadows left. A boy walked up to him.

"I have a special job for you, boy. Your job is to get close to Laura. She will be mine again." XANA said.

"Yes Master, she will be yours again." The boy said.

"Good" XANA said.

Jeremy let Laura go.

"Let's make breakfast for everyone." Laura said.

"I don't know how to cook."

"I will teach you. Let me change first." Laura said as she went back in the house.

Laura and Jeremy were in the kitchen. Laura was showing Jeremy when it was the right time to flip to pancakes. The smell from the pancakes woke everyone up. They headed to the table where they found plates that had stacks of pancakes on them.

"Did you do this Dad?" Aelita asked.

"No, I didn't." Franz said.

"Where is Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. Have anyone seen Laura?" Odd said. Jeremy came out of the kitchen with flour all over him.

"What happen to you?" Yumi said trying not to giggle.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeremy said.

"Did you cook breakfast?" Aelita asked.

"I helped, but you should thank the real cook." Jeremy said. Laura came out. She also flour all over her. She had a plate of pancakes in her

"Did you two get into a fight?" Odd asked as he got up. He walked over to Laura.

"No, the bag flour rip, so Jeremy and I got it all clean up." Laura said. She putted the plate of pancakes on the table. Odd grabbed Laura's hand. He led her to chair next to him. He pulled it out, and Laura sat down. Then he pushed the chair in.

"The pancakes look great." Ulrich said.

"Dig in" Laura said.

After everyone was done with breakfast, Laura and Odd cleaned up the table. Laura washed the dishes. After she was done putting the clean dishes away, she headed to the balcony. Odd joined her.

"Odd, I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

"Laura, you were under XANA's spell. You didn't have any control." Laura just stood there.

"Still, I shouldn't have tried to kill you."

"Laura, you are the strongest person that I know, but sometimes you need help. No matter what, remember we have your back. We love you for you not anyone else. " Odd said as he wrapped his arms around Laura.

"Thanks Odd" Laura said. There was a sound of a door being broke in. Ulrich ran up Laura and Odd. He looked worried.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Someone broke down the front door." Ulrich said.

"Who broke the door?" Laura asked.

"A shadow" Ulrich said.

"What? I thought Laura killed XANA and all of his shadows." Odd said.

"No I didn't. XANA got away before the warehouse. I was too weak to escape." Laura said.

"Odd, please get Laura out of here." Ulrich said as the shadow showed in front of them.

"Give me the girl and no one will get hurt." The shadow said. By now, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Franz were behind the shadow.

"You will never get her." Odd said as he stood in front of Laura. Little did they know, a boy showed up behind Laura on the balcony. He grabbed her. Laura let out a scream. Odd turned around to see what was going on. Laura was trying to fight with the boy.

"I got you finally." The boy said. He had a mask over his face.

"Let her go." Odd yelled.

"Master will be please that I got his queen." The boy said. He was just about to turn to take off, but Laura hit him in the face. Laura was able to get her arm free. She reached her arm out to Odd.

"No you don't." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's hand. He pulled as Laura kept on hitting the boy. The boy finally let Laura go.

"Fine, if you want to fight, you will have to save your friends." The boy said as a ball formed in his hand. It got bigger. He threw it at Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Sam, and Franz. They were pulled into the ball, and the ball came back to the boy. It went small.

"Let our friends go." Laura said.

"If you ever want to see them again, meet me at the cliff in two hours. If you don't show up, they will become the master's shadows." The boy said before he disappeared. The shadow disappeared.

"No, it is my fault." Laura said as she fell to the floor. She had tears running down her face. Odd grabbed her, and he helped her up. He pulled her to him.

"It's not your fault. We will get them back. I promise that we will get them back."

"How do we get out of here?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but I know that Odd and Laura will save us." Ulrich said.

"What do think XANA will do to us?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy said.

"Laura, are you sure there is no other way?"

"Odd, this is the only way to get our friends back."

"Then I will be with you. I'm not letting XANA have you."

"Let's do it then."

"I don't think they are going to show up." The boy said to XANA.

"I know that they will. They would do anything for their friends." XANA said. He saw Laura and Odd walking up.

"We are here. Now where are our friends?" Laura asked.

"Here they are." XANA said holding up the ball.

"If I surrender to you, would you let them go?" Laura asked.

"Only you promise to be my forever." XANA said.

"I will only if you let them go now. You got to prove it to me." Laura said.

"Ok" XANA said as the disappeared, and the gang was on the ground in front of Laura and Odd.

"Was that wise, Master?" The boy asked.

"I held up my part of the deal. Now it is your part of the deal." XANA said. Odd told the gang to run.

"Here I come." Laura said. As soon she was close to XANA, the boy went up to grab her, but he went through her. Laura disappeared.

"What's going on here?" XANA said. The gang was hiding in a cave that Odd told them about.

"It was a trick." The boy said.

"Go find them." XANA ordered.

"Odd said Laura was in here?" Yumi asked.

"That's what he said." Ulrich said. He didn't see Laura coming from behind him.

"How did you like the plan?" Laura said making everyone jump. Odd walked up next to her.

"That was outstanding!" Aelita said.

"Thanks" Laura said.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"I have more powers than I knew about." Laura said.

"So what is going on now?" Sam said.

"We will attack XANA." Odd said.

"How do we do that?" Ulrich asked.

"I have a plan." Laura said as everyone circled around her.

The boy returned to XANA.

"I'm sorry Master. I wasn't able to find them." The boy said.

"They must be up to something." XANA said.

"What are they up to?"

"I don't know, but tomorrow, we will start taking over the world." XANA said as he looked at his shadows.

(End of Flashback)

The gang sat in the cave. Jeremy and Laura headed to the factory. They were getting worried that XANA got to Laura and Jeremy.

"I can't stand it. I'm going to find them." Ulrich said as he got up. All sudden, Jeremy and Laura returned. Laura was in her Lyoko form holding a small box.

"Guess what! I found something that might help us beat XANA." Jeremy said. Laura opened it.

"What is it?" Yumi asked as everyone circled around Jeremy and Laura.

"It is the crystal of Lyoko. I found this in front of the scanner. It had a note from Eric Hopper saying it was the crystal of Lyoko, and it might help me during the fight with XANA." Laura explained. There was a huge noise outside of the cave.

"It looks like XANA wants to get started." Odd said.

"Then let's bring the fight to him. I'm sick of him coming back." Laura said.

"Are you sure that we should?" Aelita asked.

"If you don't, I will. I'm not going to stand around while the world get destroy. We had beat XANA once before, and I know that we can do it again. Who is with me?" Laura asked as she putted her hand in the middle.

"I'm with you." Odd said as he putted his on top of Laura's.

"Well, if you are going, I'm in too." Ulrich said as he putted his hand on top of Odd's.

"I can't let you all have all the fun." Yumi said as she putted her hand on top of Ulrich's.

"We have family. We can't let anything happen to them." Aelita said as she putted her hand on top of Yumi's.

"We won't let him win." Jeremy said as he putted his hand on top of Aelita's.

"Let's do this." They yelled.

"What do we have here?" XANA asked. He saw the gang walking up to him.

"This ends right here. We are sick of you coming back." Laura said.

"Let's see you can defect me." XANA said as he threw two dark energy balls at the gang. Laura used her power to put a shield on the gang and block one energy ball. The shield fell, the second ball of dark energy hit Laura in the right arm.

"Nice try, XANA." Odd said. XANA kept on throwing energy balls at the gang. XANA was getting weak. Laura noticed this.

"This is the time to end this." Laura said. The crystal started to glow in Laura's hands. Laura began to transforming. A seal formed under Laura. She went down in the seal.

"What's going on?" XANA asked. Laura came out of the seal. She was dressed in a white kimono. She had a sword in her hand. The gang felt themselves changing. Ulrich grew a little taller, and he had two swords. Yumi got two more fans, and her power increased. Odd got long nails, and his arrows would never miss. Aelita grew wings, and she had two daggers. Jeremy transformed in to a warrior that looked Ulrich, but he had a spear.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Odd said.

"Let's end this now." Laura said as she charged at XANA. She got him in the chest. Odd used his arrow, and it hit XANA in the left leg. Yumi threw her fans, and they hit XANA in the left arm. Aelita came charging up to XANA, and she got XANA in the right leg. Jeremy used his spear, and got XANA in the right arm.

"You will never win." XANA said.

"I have the power of love from my family, friends, and the people around the world. They are counting on me to save the world. Now stay gone." Laura said as she charged at XANA. She got him in the chest again. He started too disappeared.

"How are you able to destroy me?" XANA asked as he started to fall to the ground.

"I have few things that you don't have, and that is the power of friendship, hope, faith, and love." Laura said as XANA disappeared. The gang could feel themselves turn back into their earth form.

It took the gang a few weeks to recover, but when they got out of the hospital, they were treated like heroes. Everyone that was under XANA's control turned back to normal.

The gang sat on top of a hill over looking the city.

"I'm glad this is finally over." Ulrich said. Yumi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, I was getting sick of XANA coming back all the time." Ulrich said.

"This time he can't come back." Odd said as he watched Laura sleep on his lap. He could see the scar on Laura's right arm where she was attacked by XANA.

"Remember last year time?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I made Odd eat mud because he told my secret about me sleeping with Yumi's picture." Ulrich said.

"I got you back." Odd said.

"Well we all grew up a lot." Aelita said as she watched Laura waking up.

"What are you all doing?" Laura asked.

"We were talking about last year." Odd said.

"Oh, is that all?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are still with us this time." Odd said.

"Odd, she would never leave us." Aelita said.

"We are best friends. Nothing will break us up." Laura said as she got up.

"Let's promise that we will be there for each other forever." Aelita said as she putted her hand in the middle. Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Laura putted their hands over Aelita's.

"Best friends now and forever." They said together. They knew that XANA was gone for good. There was no way he could come back. They were happy.

(Author's Note: Sorry for a weak ending, but I have been busy doing other stiff. There is a part 3. It is called Love Lost, Love Found. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


End file.
